Demand for improved network coverage, improved capacity and increasing bandwidth for voice and data services in wireless systems has led to continuous development of a number of radio access technologies (RATs). Examples of such RATs include, for example, Global Systems Mobile (GSM), Wideband Channel Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA) (which may include High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and High-Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) with their respective multicarrier counterparts), Long Term Evolution (LTE) (which may include support for carrier aggregation in LTE Release 10 and beyond) in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), IEEE 802.11b/a/g/n, IEEE 802.16a/e, IEEE 802.20, Code Division Multiple Access 2000 1× (CDMA2000 1×) and cdma2000 Evolution-Data Optimized (cdma200 EV-DO) in the Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2).